firefandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Fire Department Hawaii
History In 1979, the Navy, Army, and Air Force Fire Departments (except Hickam) were consolidated and the birth of the Federal Fire Department (FFD) Hawaii took place. In 2009 NAS Barbers Point was closed by BRAC and the property was transferred to the Oahu District of the State Airports System. Fire crash rescue service by the Federal Fire Deparement was continued for some time. {Date needed} In 2006, the Federal Fire Department acquired its new Headquarters by consolidating from 14 locations throughout the island. In 2010, the Federal Fire Department became an accredited agency and also joined with the Hickam Fire Department to create the first Department of Defense consolidated multi-service Fire Department in the world. Department Profile *259 Civilian Personnel *27 Military Personnel *13 Fire Stations *1 Headquarters Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Headquarters - Bldg 284, 650 Center Drive, JBPHH No apparatus at this location. Station 1 - Central Avenue, NB Pearl Harbor :Hazmat 151 - tridem enclosed trailer Station 2 - Morton @ Nimitz Street, Sub Base Station 3 - Krukowski Road, Tripler Army Medical Center Station 4 - Ford Island Station 5 - Acacia Road, Pearl City (Manana Housing) Station 6 - Hickam Field :Crash 5 - Oshkosh 6x6 ARFF w/ 50' snozzle :Crash 6 - P-23 Oshkosh 8x8 ARFF :Crash 7 - Oshkosh Striker 3000 6x6 ARFF w/ 50' Snozzle :Crash 8 - Oshkosh 6x6 ARFF :Medic 11 - Ford F-550 :Crash 13 - P-26 Tanker :Special Operations Unit 14 - Spartan walk-around heavy rescue :Engine 106 - :Tanker 143 (N73-03450) - P-18 International 6x6 wetside Station 7 - Leyte Street, NCTAMS, Wahiawa Station 8 - 3rd St, Kailu, MCB Hawaii Station 10 - Romero Road, Helemano Military Reservation Station 12 - Pacific Missle Range Facility :Engine 11 - :Engine 12 - Pierce PUC :Crash 4 - :Crash 5 - Rosenbauer Panther ARFF w/ 50' Snozzle :Crash 6 - Oshkosh Striker 4x4 ARFF :Pierce Arrow XT Station 14 - Santos Dumont Avenue, Wheeler Army Airfield :Engine 114 - Station 15 - 140 Road A, Schofield Barracks Opened 2007 :Hazmat Response Trailer - Tandem enclosed trailer Station 50 - Pohakuloa Training Area :Engine 50A - E-One 4x4 :Engine 50B -1999 KME 4x4 (1250/?) (GSO#4100) (For Sale at GovPlanet.com 07 December 2020) :Ambulance :HMV50 Brush Unit - AM General HMMWV :Brush 8 - AM General HMMWV :Crash :Unit 205 - Ford F-550 / Unruh brush :Unit 208 - Ford F-550 / Unruh brush :Tanker - 2002 International 4800 / E-One (Superior) Grizzly elliptical tanker (SO#124001) (SN#SE 2592) Unknown Assignment :2016 Pierce Saber (SN#29497-4) :Engine 105 - :Tanker 142 - :Brush 114 - Chevrolet 3500 :Engine 101 - Retired Apparatus :P-2 (Hickam Field Crash 2) :P-4 (Hickam Field Crash 6) :P-10 (Hickam Field Rescue 10) :P-12 KME (Hickam Field Company 4) :P-15 (Hickam Field Crash 7) :P-19 (Hickam Field Crash 175) :P-19 (Hickam Field Crash 178) :P-23 (Hickam Field Crash 7) :(86L00156) P-19 ARFF (Hickam Field Crash 175) :(95L00011) Titan HPR 8x8 ARFF (Hickam Field Crash 176) External Links * Federal Firefighters of Hawaii Local F263 Home Page * Pohakuloa Fire Department on Facebook * Hickam Fire Department on Facebook Station Map Category:Hawaii Category:Navy Region Hawaii Category:Former operators of KME apparatus Category:Military departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Military departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Military departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Unruh Fire apparatus